


Восемь с половиной лет

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Если бы тогда ушёл не Кими, а Физика. Ушёл, стал адвокатом, как и хотел, а потом - вернулся.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Восемь с половиной лет

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, отсекая визгливый гул человеческих голосов. Джанкарло Физикелла передернул плечами, постоял немного в тамбуре и решительно прошел в свой кабинет, на ходу бросив секретарше «Никого не принимаю до конца дня!». Степенная синьора Маркезе, приписанная департаментом к этой приемной, значительно кивнула шефу в спину. Она проработала личным помощником уже достаточно, чтобы различать малейшие изменения интонаций, и нынешняя предполагала никаких исключений. Синьора отметила для себя, что расписание на завтрашний день ей стоит отправить по корпоративной почте, а не занести лично.  
\- Бедненький, - пробормотала секретарша, сочувственно рассматривая тяжелую дубовую дверь с вытертой латунной табличкой.  
В кабинете Физикелла швырнул на стол папку, от чего тонкие листы разлетелись веером, а потом остановился перед огромным ростовым зеркалом и снова передернул плечами. Тяжелый шелк мантии пошел рябью, белый воротничок хищно блеснул в неоновом свете ламп. Зеркало с холодной жестокостью отражало то, что видело – уставшего мужчину в самом расцвете лет с пронзительным взглядом карих глаз, немного похожего то ли на черного щегла, то ли на служителя какого-нибудь монашеского ордена – судейская мантия при нынешнем ее фасоне была очень похожа на сутану. Джанкарло ловко подцепил пуговицу и начал выпутываться из шелкового моря, и резкие, рваные движения выдавали острую степень душевного раздрая. Он был на сто процентов уверен в вынесенном приговоре, и голос его не дрогнул при оглашении вердикта «виновен»: люди, совершающие насилие над детьми были Физикелле глубоко противны по своей сути. Просто сейчас, после трехмесячных слушаний и многочасовых допросов свидетелей обвинения – маленьких девочек от трех до восьми лет, навалившаяся пустота мешала дышать.  
«Хорошо, что Луна и маленькие на юге, - подумал Джанкарло. – Хорошо, что они этого не видят. Этого – и меня».  
Повесив мантию в шкаф, Физикелла нажал кнопку на селекторе, отрывисто попросил кофе и отключился, не дождавшись ответа. Белые листки приговора на терракотовом ковре выглядели неуместно, но сил их убрать не оставалось. Брезгливо потрогав лаковым носком туфли краешек, синьор судья устроился в кресле, решив подождать свой кофе. За дверью меж тем раздалось шебуршание, размытый перегородкой голос и странное, совсем девичье хихиканье госпожи Маркезе. Потом все стихло, и через секунду секретарша, как всегда строгая и чинная, торжественно внесла поднос, на котором вольготно расположились кофейник, крохотная чашечка и блюдо небольших закусок. Джанкарло наблюдал за помощницей из-под ресниц – ему было крайне любопытно, что же могло вызвать оживление этой всегда чопорной особы, и, вероятно, поэтому белый конверт, пристроенный под блюдом со снедью, заметил не сразу. Сначала накатило глухое раздражение, похожее на злость, а потом сердце с треском рухнуло вниз, и когда Физикелла вскрыл конверт, огромная масса эмоций разом обрушилась на него, и все, что получилось сказать, сосредоточилось в обезличенном, непонятном, но ликующем возгласе «Наконец-то!».

***  
До концерта оставалось, может быть, минут десять. Витантонио Льюцци скучающе рассматривал людей в танцевальной зоне, отмечая про себя, что сегодня пришло вдвое больше народа, чем вчера, и это не смотря на ветер и кусачий не по сезону холод. Странная прихоть Кими играть подряд три вечера на открытой площадке в самом центре Рима начинала казаться не такой уж и сумасбродной. Впрочем. Впрочем.  
\- Простите, - вежливо окликнули Витантонио сзади. – Кажется, мне к вам.  
Менеджер группы «Пятое колесо» обернулся и позволил себе несколько секунд потратить на осмотр: нестарый мужчина в светлых джинсах, светло-серой рубашке навыпуск и кожаной куртке. Мягкие мокасины на босу ногу. Черные с проседью волосы. Внимательные глаза. Обаятельная улыбка, сразу располагающая улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Вы?.. – вопросительно протянул Льюцци, уже догадываясь, кто перед ним.  
\- Джанкарло Физикелла, - представился мужчина, протягивая руку вперед. – Карло.  
\- Физика? – на пробу уточнил менеджер.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - покладисто согласился Джанкарло Физикелла и хмыкнул каким-то своим мыслям.  
Витантонио поежился. Этот незнакомый, но известный ему во всех подробностях человек, оказался до ужаса похож на Райкконена – то ли аккуратной скупостью жестов, то ли холодной отстраненностью взгляда, то ли каким-то внутренним напряжением, перемалывающим изнутри.  
\- Вам кажется, - словно прочитал его мысли собеседник. – Он такой один.  
«Вот блядь! - пронеслось у Льюцци в голове. – Почему об этом меня никто не предупредил?!? Мелкому уши надеру!»  
И, скрывая волнение, менеджер принялся что-то держать в аккуратной папке, которую все это время держал в руках. Джанкарло терпеливо ждал, искоса бросая взгляд на сцену, где уже томились ожиданием блестящие стальными частями инструменты. Наконец Витантонио выудил из папки желтоватый листок, замятый по углам так, словно его множество раз перекладывали, теряли, проливали на него кофе, капали на него шоколадом, стряхивали на него пепел, мяли – в общем, таскали с собой скорее по привычке, нежели по необходимости.  
\- У Росберга аллергия на арахис или на фундук? – неожиданно и строго спросил Льюцци.  
\- Всегда была на «Перье», - отозвался Физикелла машинально.  
\- Что курит Мика по утрам после секса?  
\- Понятия не имею, слава Богу!  
\- Прозвище Хюлькенберга?  
\- Мелкий.  
\- Хейкки водит «Ниссан»?  
\- У него антикварный лотус-купе ярко-желтого цвета.  
\- А…  
\- Глок носит кепки козырьком назад, и жить не может без пирожков с грибами, - перебил Джанкарло поток вопросов. - Ярно питается только кофе. Фернандо и Марк обычно приезжают вместе, живут вместе и только завтракают отдельно, потому что Фернандо жаворонок, а Марк сова. Кристиан никогда не бывает доволен треками. На каминной полке в «Мьюзик моторс» стоят голландские часы, которые отстают всегда на семь с половиной минут. Секретарш зовут Мадлена, Люси и Николь. Молочник приезжает в шесть пятнадцать. В прачечной у второй справа машины дефект барабана, поэтому она отжимает белье в два с половиной раза медленнее, чем остальные. Что еще? Ах да, Шумахер иногда просто редкостный засранец!  
\- Герр Шумахер больше с нами не выступает, - заворожено ответил Витантонио. – Но как вы… сколько прошло, девять лет?  
\- Восемь с половиной. Я могу пройти?  
Льюцци посторонился, пропуская странного человека в узкий коридор, ведущий к пульту звукорежиссера, и, не выдержав, все-таки спросил в спину.  
\- Почему сейчас? Почему сейчас вы пришли на его концерт, если?..  
Физика – а сейчас это был именно Физика – остановился и кинематографическим жестом убрал упавшие на глаза пряди. Витантонио заворожено облизнул губы. Кажется, он начинал что-то понимать.  
\- Потому что сегодня он меня пригласил, - снисходительно объяснил Карло и двинулся дальше.

***  
В рубке было шумно, горел свет, пахло пирожками, сигаретным дымом и кофе.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Физикелла, толкая створку.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Глок, стирая невидимую пылинку с самой большой кнопки. - Ждали тебя еще вчера. Занят был?  
\- Немного, - согласился Карло. – Готовился послать человека на электрический стул. Это, знаешь ли, слегка отвлекает.  
\- Это ты молодец, - согласился Ярно. – Мы тобой гордимся.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Обращайся.  
\- Кхм, - буркнул из темного угла Мика, щелчком выключая гарнитуру, висящую на ухе. – Ты зачем напугал бедного Тонио, он мне о тебе докладывая, аж заикался.  
\- Ему полезно, - отозвался Физика непреклонно. – А то смотрю, стоит такой… весь из себя итальянский франт в мятой майке и смотрит на меня так, будто имеет право задавать вопросы.  
Хаккинен многозначительно хмыкнул.  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Ну, грешен, каюсь, - согласился Физикелла. – Не смог удержаться.  
Ярно сделал глоток из своей безразмерной чашки и чуть-чуть подправил освещение на сцене. Глок снял кепку, пригладил волосы, и снова натянул на макушку головной убор.  
\- Меня позвали, - ответил на незаданный вопрос Карло, доставая из заднего кармана сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. – Поэтому и пришел. А раньше не приходил, потому что не звали.  
\- Немой мальчик, - пробормотал себе под нос Мика, пока Тимо и Трулли одновременно ржали, сунув нос в послание.  
\- Нет, ну надо ж было… - всхлипнул Глок, передавая господину продюсеру отпечатанный на принтере флаер сегодняшнего шоу. На обратной стороной четким подчерком Райкконена значилось « Приходи. Я написал песню. P.S: чтобы попасть к звукачам, найди самого надменного итальянца в мятой футболке среди стаффа и вынеси ему мозг. Приходи. Я написал песню»  
\- Он повторяется, - Мика покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - Карло небрежно свернул записку и убрал ее обратно. – Он никогда не повторяется.  
\- Ну-ну, - цинично хмыкнул Ярно, а Тимо утопил в панель самую большую кнопку, одновременно давая команду «пошли».  
\- То есть ты готов к тому, что сейчас будет? – спросил он у застывшего изваянием Физикеллы.  
\- К тому, что он морально меня измордует за восемь с половиной лет? – уточнило изваяние сварливо. - Не то, чтобы очень.  
\- Так почему ты вернулся? – вдруг спросил Хаккинен совершенно серьезно.  
В рубке повисла стеклянная, звенящая тишина.  
«Я не вернулся», - мог сказать Карло.  
«Не твое дело» - мог сказать Карло.  
«Я люблю его» - мог сказать Карло, и все это было бы правдой, но Карло развел руки в стороны ладонями вверх и покачал головой.  
\- Меня позвали, - повторил он терпеливо. – Меня позвали и я пришел. Понимаешь?  
На сцене Мелкий взял первый аккорд, круто заломив гриф гитары.

***  
Кими пел так, как будто никого не было в зале – он пел себе: убеждал, объяснял, декларировал, рассказывал. Одинокий человек посреди сцены и никого рядом – он с каждой строчкой будто молотил кулаком в стену, которую никогда не разрушить.  
«Что сделал ты для своей мечты? – чуть ли не волчьим воем разносилось под потолком, и кроме обвинения и побуждения, в песне сквозила тоска. – О-о-о-о!»  
Витантонио Льюцци высунул нос из-за кулисы и быстро глянул в сторону стеклянной комнатки звукооператоров. Как он и предполагал, странный человек Джанкарло Физикелла застыл памятником самому себе, и на спокойном, чуть отстраненном лице, ничего нельзя было прочесть, но вот глаза… Может, из-за живого воображения, а, может благодаря бликующиму свету, Тонио почему-то казалось, что сейчас этот внешне спокойный и уравновешенный человек, который возвел контроль над собой в абсолют, пожирает Райкконена глазами, словно он самое ненавистное и желанное существо на свете.  
Льюцци припомнил историю, которую собрал по обрывкам случайно брошенных фраз Хейкки, газетным вырезкам Мелкого, пьяным откровениям Росберга и этому нелепому списку вопросов, который еще в самый первый день работы сунул ему Кими. История выходила какой-то странной, нелепой даже – десять лет назад люди, которые потом превратились в «Пятое колесо», встретились в жарком сентябрьском Милане и стали друг другу ближе, чем стоило бы. Они ссорились, мирились, вместе писали музыку и доводили Карло до белого каления, а Карло помогал им по мере сил и терпеливо ждал, что из всего этого получится. Для начала получилась неплохая музыкальная группа: шесть перекроенных музыкой жизней, слитых воедино и переплетенных, как провода, идущие к усилителю. Потом было много чего: графитно-серый Франкфурт-на-Майне, свинцовое и пурпурно-алое небо, отель на берегу реки, форменное сумасшествие в крохотной подвальной студии и десятки песен о любви. Эдакий музыкально-кокаиновый угар, чистое творчество – как оно есть. Только вот милосердному, кроткому и непритязательному Физикелле не нашлось среди них места, и однажды группа просто обнаружила, что синьора Джанкарло нигде нет. Обшарив каждую каморку, каждый темный угол, расклеив объявления в трех кварталах, они, конечно же, нашли записку у себя под носом, на пустующей стойке регистрации – выдранный из ежедневника лист, где твердым почерком были написаны время и дата рейса Франкфурт-Милан.  
Как оказалось, они все опоздали на три дня.  
Карло возвращался к ним еще несколько раз – через месяц после своего внезапного отъезда, накануне Рождественских праздников и через год, уже защитившимся магистром юридических наук, но всегда его приезды совпадали с каким-то авралом, или предконцертной суетой, или съемками в ток-шоу. Они были рады его видеть, ужасно, они скучали каждый божий день, но этого на бегу никак не успевали сказать, и Физика видел только их удаляющиеся спины. Они уходили от него все дальше, и никогда не оборачивались. Ни один, хотя кого-то одного было бы достаточно. Одного, конкретного.  
Поэтому однажды Физикелла просто не вернулся, а кто-то конкретный оказался слишком гордым, чтобы позвать его назад.

***  
\- Тебя хоть выжимай, - заметил Хейкки и Росберг в ответ хрипло рассмеялся. Ему было хорошо, как и всегда после отлично отыгранного концерта. По плечам змеился красный рубец – след от гитарного ремня, вены на руках вздулись от напряжения, и вообще весь он дышал жаром, как пламенный цветок.  
\- Или, - заметил Джанкарло из своего дальнего угла. – Или, тобой можно растопить финскую сауну.  
Они замерли как две звезды из созвездия Гончих Псов.  
\- Сюрприз, - подтвердил Тимо. – Никто не ждал, а он есть.  
\- Но, надо признать, сюрприз удался, - вклинился Ярно. – Мы удивились.  
Хейкки и старший Нико наконец повернулись, и на их лицах застыло какое-то странное благоговейно-радостное выражение.  
\- А вы, я смотрю, не очень удивились, - Мика приложился к фляжке. – Ну.  
\- Они вчера очаровывали мою секретаршу, - пояснил Физикелла, уже начинающий складывать воедино кусочки мозаики. – Сукины дети. Она, между прочим, давно и счастливо замужем.  
\- У тебя очень представительная дверь, - серьезно сказал Хейкки. – Такая… важная и серьезная.  
\- Кто увидит эту дверь, - подхватил Росберг. – Ни в жизни не догадается, что ты куришь яблочные сигареты, плачешь над Ремарком и, когда пьяный, безбожно фальшивишь. И еще что ты на спор бегал голым вокруг ректорского корпуса Миланского Университета.  
\- А потом ошибся поворотом и выскочил на проспект... – подсказал Ярно.  
\- … и тебя забрали в отделение полиции за нарушение общественного порядка, - задумчиво почесал подбородок Тимо. – Или это было во время пикника, когда мы передразнивали куриц в зоопарке?  
\- Это были фламинго, - невозмутимо поправил его Физика. – И заканчивайте вечер воспоминаний, а то у вашего менеджера сейчас случиться разрыв сердца. Тоже мне, всемирно-известные музыканты, четыре дважды платиновых альбома за восемь лет.  
\- Смотри-ка, - Нико повернулся к Хейкки и всплеснул руками.  
\- Охренеть, - подтвердил Ковалайнен, сохраняя намеренно дурацкое выражение лица.  
\- Я следил за вашим творчеством, - подтвердил Физикелла словно это было само собой, и хотел еще что-то добавить, но его прервал ультразвуковой вопль.  
\- Карлоооо! – заорали из кулис. – Карлоооо пришееел!  
\- А у меня сейчас лопнут барабанные перепонки, – пожаловался Глок, сделал неуловимое движение, уходя с опасной траектории – пропуская Хюлькенберга к беззащитному Физикелле.  
Младший Нико сграбастал итальянца в медвежьи объятия, приподнял над полом и от души приложил ладонью по плечу.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! Ты чего так долго? Тебе понравилось? Правда, круто получается? А я такой «уиииуиии» и потом…  
\- Мелкий, его задушит, – поделился Мика, не делая даже попытки оторвать своего подопечного от «друга семьи».  
\- Да какой он, черт возьми, Мелкий, - сипло профырчал Физика, прижатый лицом к пропахшей потом майке. У него под щекой загнанно бился чужой пульс. – Помни, в моем сознании тебе все еще четырнадцать!  
Витантонио Льюцци демонстративно уронил свой блокнот.  
\- Что? Здесь? Происходит? – раздельно спросил Тонио в наступившей гулкой тишине.

***  
\- Карло вернулся, - озвучивая очевидную истину, ответил Хюлькенберг, выпуская несколько помятого Физикеллу из объятий. – Его долго не было, а теперь он вернулся. Здорово, правда?  
\- Его не было восемь лет! – раздраженно возразил Льюцци. – Восемь с половиной, если быть точным. А вы ведете себя так, будто три дня назад он вышел за сигаретами.  
Росберг едва заметно вздрогнул, Хейкки тут же положил ладонь ему на спину.  
\- Все верно, - медленно согласился Джанкарло. – Три дня назад я вышел за сигаретами, а вернулся обратно через восемь с половиной лет. Обычная житейская история. Так бывает.  
\- И зачем? – Витантонио приподнял бровь. – Что ты можешь им предложить, самый молодой судья Центрального округа города Рима, тридцать обвинительных приговоров, два оправдательных, муж и отец троих прекрасных маленьких детей.  
Физикелла поднял бровь, поворачиваясь к Хюлькенбергу. Тот даже немного в размерах сдулся, почесал кончик носа и скорчил кислую гримасу.  
\- А что? Мы тоже, знаешь ли, следили за твоим… творчеством!  
\- А вот не надо было его злить, - скрипуче вставил Мика, снова прикладываясь к своей фляжке.  
\- Валидол у тебя там, что ли, - пробормотал Карло себе под нос.  
\- Разведенный, - не стал спорить Хаккинен.  
Молчание в комнатке можно было резать ножом. Витантонио ждал ответа. Мика, Тимо, Ярно, Росберг, Хейкки, Хюлькенберг – тоже ждали, но чего именно? Карло стоял среди них – невозмутимый, с чуть подрагивающими уголками губ, будто улыбка рвалась наружу, но он не позволял ей вырваться. Он будто знал тайну, великую и древнюю, но не спешил делиться, ибо во многих знаниях многие печали.  
Или, ему просто нечего было сказать.  
\- А, господин судия, - нарушил тишину Кими, который появился на пороге с полотенцем в руках. С коротких волос капало, майка была свежая, с вылинялым неразборчивым принтом. – Так каков будет ваш приговор?  
\- Виновен! – без раздумий ответил Джанкарло, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

***  
Кими прошелся из угла в угол.  
\- Как ветром сдуло. И бедный Лью, ему сейчас достанется.  
Карло хмыкнул.  
\- У тебя слабость к театральным жестам.  
\- Это у меня-то? – Райкконен присвистнул. – В зеркало давно смотрел?  
\- Вчера.  
Кими остановился возле сидящего на столе Физикеллы, посмотрел исподлобья пристально, пытливо, словно старался запомнить даже самую незначительную деталь – число морщин вокруг левого глаза Физикеллы, как свет, преломляясь, делает его глаза светло-коньячного цвета.  
Впрочем, все это он зал и так. Знал, но, как оказывается, порядочно подзабыл.  
\- Знаешь, как сложно находить тебя по каналам ютуба? – пожаловался Райкконен стеклянной стенке и пустому залу за ней, по которому печальными приведениями бродили уборщицы. – Я проклял все. Лучше б ты… не знаю, в Голливуде снимался.  
\- Он прав, - тяжело уронил Карло. – Что я могу тебе предложить? У меня работа, жена, дети. Ты со своей мечтой справился, так владей теперь ею, а я…зачем я тебе нужен? Ну, в самом деле, я получил твое послание и примчался сюда как малолетний влюбленный идиот только затем, чтобы ты опять вынул мне душу, вставил вместо нее раскаленный стержень и сказал, что так и было? Знаешь, как обидно слушать песни о любви, которые ты писал не мне?  
\- Не надо истерик, - улыбка Кими была неожиданно радостная. - Не надо сжатых кулаков, не надо упреков, не надо яда нервных слов. Выбирая жизнь, выбирая смерть, выбирая ненависть и любовь. Выбирая верх, выбирая низ, выбирая кровь.  
\- Ты даже из моего нервного срыва девятилетней давности умудрился сделать песню, - Физикелла глубоко вздохнул. – За что я вообще тебя люблю?  
\- Не знаю, - в Райкконене будто тумблер перещелкнули, он стал тихий, покорный, расслабленный, какой-то необычный. – Но, как говорит теперь обитающая ночами в интернете Мелочь, «что ты делаешь ахахаха продолжай».  
Кими взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок и притянул к себе.

***  
\- Стеклянная стенка! - повторил Льюцци нервно.  
\- А ты не смотри! - посоветовал ему Росберг весело.  
\- Всегда знал, что итальянцы - извращенцы, - глубокомысленно изрек Тимо, получил от Ярно подзатыльник и чихнул Мелкому в плечо.  
\- Стеклянная стенка, - не унимался Витантонио. - Они ненормальные.  
Хейкки глубокомысленно кивнул и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Психи просто.  
Тонио свирепо на него посмотрел.  
\- Так сколько они не виделись?  
\- Восемь с половиной лет, - Росберг лениво зевнул. – Тут все по-честному. Только вот…  
\- Что? – устало уточнил менеджер, уже понимая, что где-то его наебали.  
\- Все немного не так, как мы тебе рассказывали, - наконец признался Хюлькенберг. – Карло уехал не просто так, а потому что Кими с ним поругался и вместо того чтобы мириться затащил нас в подвал репетировать. Карло ждал-ждал пока мы выйдем, плюнул и уехал.  
\- Мы, конечно, пытались их свести, - пояснил Росберг. – Сильно пытались, но ты же знаешь какой он упрямый?  
\- Физика тоже упрямый, - посетовал Ковалайнен.  
\- Но в сложных ситуациях мы ему звонили… иногда, - добавил младший Нико.  
\- Изредка, - поправил его Хейкки.  
Мика закатил глаза.  
\- Постоянно, - вынужденно признался Росберг. – Только он знал, как можно успокоить это финское чудовище. Ну а потом они, знаешь… начали через нас разговаривать “А я думаю, что…”, “С моей точки зрения…”, “Передай ему что он козел!”, и так до бесконечности. Но увиделись они сегодня первый раз. И сразу так… плодотворно.  
\- И первым же что Физикела ему сказал, стал приговор виновен? – Витантонио саркастично ухмыльнулся. – Что, так положено встречать любовь всей своей жизни.  
\- А кто сказал, что это приговор для Кими? – Хейкки удивленно вскинул брови. – Да и Райкконен, хоть и не образец адекватности, но все равно никогда не переставал...ну, любить Карло. Ты же слышишь песни. Просто сейчас он наконец-то согласился, что был не прав. И извинился.  
\- Херово у него получилось.  
\- Карло вроде не жалуется, - многозначительно отозвался Росберг.  
\- Простите что отвлекаю, - из-за кулис наконец вынырнул все еще мокрый после душа Адриан, который всегда приводил себя в порядок дольше остальных. – Но там в техничке Кими занимается любовью с каким-то незнакомым мне человеком. Это очень красиво, но я не уверен, что это нормально.  
Все засмеялись, у Мики зазвонил телефон, а Витантонио, привстав на мысочки, закрыл ладонями уши Сутиля и громко с удовольствием выругался.


End file.
